Herbs
If any herbs get wet, set them out in the sun to dry out. When gathering herbs, don't gather too much or all of it and make sure there is plenty for the herb to continue to grow. If it is available, collect the herb seeds so you can grow them closer to camp. Make sure to stock up before fall and winter, that way there are no worries about running low on a herb. Check herb patches regularly and be sure they are tended to properly. Make sure they have enough room, sunlight and water. Move to another patch if there are any signs of the patch dying or bug infestation. Throw out old herbs that can no longer be used and make room for new ones. ●○○○○○○○○○○● ᶲ Healing Herbs ᶲ Alder Bark Found: Alder trees in damp, cool or wet areas Uses: Chewed to treat toothaches ___________________________________________ Alfalfa Found: Moist, thick soil in mild climates Uses: Chewed to prevent tooth decay ___________________________________________ Aloe Vera Found: Damp soil near water and rocky, open places Uses: Applied as poultice and placed on burns, damaged skin, can also be used to speed up healing wounds. Skin from the leaves can be applied as a paste to extract poison. ___________________________________________ Angelica Found: Fields, hedgerows, forests, and swamps Uses: Consumed to treat severe coughs, colds, and chest infections. Can be eaten by mothers to help produce more milk. ___________________________________________ Apple Blossoms Found: Apple trees Uses: Consumed to ease Depression ___________________________________________ Arnica Blossoms Found: Soil containing rocks or forests Uses: Applied as an ointment for bruises, sore muscles, and sprains. Also applied to help inflammation. ___________________________________________ Ash Tree Sprouts Found: Near Ash Trees in mild places and direct sunlight. Uses: Applied as a poultice and placed on adder bites ___________________________________________ Aspen Tree Bark Found: On Aspen Trees Uses: Helps relieve anxiety and stress ___________________________________________ Basil Found: Near Human Gardens Uses: Chewed or eaten to relieve mouth sores or can be mixed with water and eaten to help headaches or sore throats ___________________________________________ Bay Leaves Found: Bay Trees in damp soil Uses: Applied as paste to treat small wounds and thorn injuries ___________________________________________ Breech Leaves Found: Forests near rivers and streams Uses: Carry and store herbs ___________________________________________ Bindweed Found: Anywhere near lots on sunlight and low moisture soil Uses: Used with cobwebs to bind broken, dislocated, or sprained bones. ___________________________________________ Birth Tree Bark Found: Birch Trees in mildly cold places Uses: Applied on broken bones to speed healing. ___________________________________________ Birthwort Found: Near human places and places with damp soil Uses: Chewed to help stomach aches and creates contractions for delayed birth for mothers. ___________________________________________ Blackberry Leaves Found: Anywhere near human gardens or damp soil Uses: Chewed into poultice to treat bee stings. ___________________________________________ Blueberries Found: Anywhere near lots of sunlight and soil containing rocks and sand Uses: Consumed to ease fevers and stomach aches. ___________________________________________ Bramble Twigs Found: Thick forests Uses: Chewed/Crushed into a syrup to help with sleep or go unconcious. ___________________________________________ Broom Found: Thick Forests Uses: Applied as poultice and placed on sprains and dislocations. ___________________________________________ Burdock Root Found: Dry places Uses: Applied as poultice to heal or prevent infected rat bites. ___________________________________________ Burnet Found: Aried and grassy soil Uses: Eaten fro strength or to subside hunger. ___________________________________________ Buttonbush Found: Wetlands Uses: Eaten to help with digestive problems ___________________________________________ Chives Found: Damp meadows and pastures containing rocks Uses: Eaten to gain strength, applied as a poultice to help wounds and lesions, applied to wounds to slow bleeding. ___________________________________________ Cilantro Found: Fields near rivers in cold places Uses: Applied to help heal minor wounds and ease pain ___________________________________________ Cobwebs Found: Anywhere spiders reside Uses: Placed over wounds with pressure to stop bleeding, can be wrapped around sitcks to help bind broken bones, can be used to cover wounds while they heal. ___________________________________________ Cranberries Found: Wetlands Uses: Applied to wounds to help heal. ___________________________________________ Daisy Leaves Found: Grassy places and damp meadows Uses: Applied as a paste and placed onto painfull or stiff joints ___________________________________________ Damian Sprigs Found: Human gardens Uses: Can be mixed with water and consumed to increase circulation. ___________________________________________ Dandelions Found: Anywhere open with moist soil Uses: Leaves and stems can be chewed to soothe pain, white liquid inside the stem can be applied to soothe pain and reduce swelling from bee stings. ___________________________________________ Daylily Found: Open grasslands, wetlands and moist forests Uses: Consumed to ease coughs and colds, can be applied to infections ___________________________________________ Dill Found: Human gardens Uses: Consumed to deteriorate gas and soothe heartburns ___________________________________________ Dock Leaves Found: Dense forests Uses: Applied as poultice to soothe and speed up healing for scratches. Also applied as a paste to soothe cracked or sore pads. ___________________________________________ Elder Leaves Found: Damp places in damp soil and partial sunlight Uses: Applied as a paste to soothe sprains ___________________________________________ Eucalyptus Leaves Found: Deserts with lots of sunlight Uses: Consumed to ease pain and clear the mind, eating too much can cause stumach aches. ___________________________________________ Feverfew Found: Near or along water Uses: Consumed to help with fever, pains, or headaches. ___________________________________________ Ginger Found: Dry, sandy Soil Uses: Consumed to ease coughs and nausea. Juices can be consumed along with the herb to treat Asthma. ___________________________________________ Goatweed Found: Any mild place Uses: Consumed to ease grief ___________________________________________ Goldenrod Found: Open fields and moors Uses: Applied as a poultice on wounds to help them heal ___________________________________________ Goosegrass Found: Large plains and fields Uses: Used with cobwebs to stop bleeding ___________________________________________ Hawthorn Berries Found: Open Forests and rocky places Uses: Consumed to help easy digestion after a wolf has consumed something by accident ___________________________________________ Honey Found: Beehives Uses: Consumed to ease sore throats and provides energy. Can be mixed with Aloe Vera to heal burns, also can sweeten herbs and be applied to poultices/pastes to help stay in place ___________________________________________ Horsetail Found: Marshy places Uses: Applied as a poultice to reduce bleeding and prevent infections ___________________________________________ Ivy Leaves Found: Ivy bushes around most plants Uses: Can be used to carry and store herbs ___________________________________________ Jasmine Leaves Found: Human Places Uses: Applied to venomous bites to stop the poison from spreading, also can be mixed with Rose Petals as a paste to extract poison. ___________________________________________ Lamb's Ear Found: Mountains Uses: Consumed to increase strength and calm nerves. ___________________________________________ Mallow Leaves Found: Shores Uses: Applied to soothe stings ___________________________________________ Marigold Found: Near water Uses: Applied as a poultice to heal wounds and clear infections ___________________________________________ Mint Leaves Found: Human gardens and large forests Uses: Chewed to open the nasal and ease a wolf of seasonal allergies. Can be mixed with warm water and consumed to stop hiccups. Also can be rubbed into the pelt to hide the scent of death. ___________________________________________ Moss Found; Damp shady places Uses: Can be soaked in water and brought to weak wolves who need a drink, can be dampened to sterilize wounds, ease swelling, pain and grief. Also can be packed inside wounds while others are being worked on and can be used as a bedding. ___________________________________________ Mud Found: Anywhere raining or near water Uses: Can be applied to bee stings to reduce swelling and pain. Can be used to help cool off. Do not put anywhere near wounds for it could cause infections. ___________________________________________ Olive Leaves Found: Olive trees in warm dry places Uses: Applied to severe wounds and poisions to help heal. ___________________________________________ Oregano Found: Dry grass Uses: Consumed to easy stomach aches ___________________________________________ Parsley Found: Moist soil Uses: Consumed to ease stomach aches or stop a mother from producing milk. ___________________________________________ Poppy Seeds Found: Forests and fields Uses: Consumed in small amounts to calm the nevers or in larger amounts to relieve pain. Applied as a paste to extract minor poisions from spider bites. Can be mixed with warm water and consumed to help sleep. Feeding large amounts to pups can be dangerous, do not feed to mothers as it can reduce the milk produced. ___________________________________________ Ragweed Leaves Found: Mountains Uses: Consumed to increase strength. ___________________________________________ Ragwort Leaves Found: Cool places with lots of rain Uses: Can be mixed with Juniper Berries and applied to help aching joints. Do not eat for its highlly poisionous. ___________________________________________ Raspberry Leaves Found: Fertile soil Uses: Chewed to ease pain of bee stings or to help a Mother in labor ___________________________________________ Red Oak Leaves (Dried) Found: Under Oak Trees during Fall or Winter Uses: Applied as a pulp to prevent infections ___________________________________________ Roses Found: In clearings, open forests or rocky slopes Uses: The petals can be mixed with Jasmine into paste to extract pision or combined with the thorns into a paste to help close wounds. ___________________________________________ Rose Thorns (Crushed) Found: On roses Uses: Applied as a paste to cover or seal wounds. ___________________________________________ Rosewood Found: Wet forests Uses: Can be applied to venomous adder bites ___________________________________________ Saffron Found: Thick clay soil Uses: Consumed to make a wolf unconsious. Keep away from Pups and Elders. ___________________________________________ Sage Found: Human Gardens and sandy soil Uses: Applied as a poultice onto the pelt to remove dandruff. Can be mixed with water, crushed and consumed to help memory. ___________________________________________ Snakeroot Found: Warm places Uses: Applied as poultice on venomous bites to counter the poison or on wounds to clear infections. ___________________________________________ Sorrel Found: Human gardens or places as well as sandy soil Uses: Consumed to subside hunger. ___________________________________________ Sticks Found: Anywhere near trees Usues: Can be bound by cobwebs to a broken bone to hold the bone in place or can be used to bite on and serve as a distraction from pain. ___________________________________________ Stinging Nettle Found: Near forests Uses: Consumed to ease allergies, the seeds can be consumed to fight minor poisons and make a wolf vomit. Stem is chewed on to fight intestinal infections. And the leaves can be applied to bring down swelling. ___________________________________________ Sunflower Seeds Found: Praires and human gardens Uses: Consumed to treat Bronchitis and other lung problems. ___________________________________________ Tansy Found: Forests, human places, and cold or cool places. Uses: Consumed in small amounts to help coughs and soothe sore throats. ___________________________________________ Thyme Found: Hot places Uses: Consumed to calm a wolf in shock ___________________________________________ Tormentil Found: Fields Uses: Applied to treat wounds or stop bleeding ___________________________________________ Valerain Roots Found: Fields, near water or forests Uses: Consumed to reduce fevers, chills, and thirst. ___________________________________________ Watercress Found: Shallow, moving water Uses: Applied to soothe irritated skin or treat lesions. ___________________________________________ Watermint Found: Streams and wet soil Uses: Consumed to treat stomach aches ___________________________________________ Water Violet Found: Ponds or ditches Uses: Applied as a poultice to heal sever wounds, or applied to an infectied wound to clear infection. ___________________________________________ Wild Garlic Found: Forests Uses: Applied or rolled to prevent intections from rat bites ___________________________________________ Willow Tree Bark Found: On Willow Trees in human gardens or near water Uses: Chewed on to soothe aches and pains, especially stomach aches. ___________________________________________ Willow Tree Leaves Found: Willow Trees Uses: Pevent vomiting ___________________________________________ Willow Tree Sap Found: On Willow Trees Uses: The sap is squeezed into the eye to cure blurry vision ___________________________________________ Windflower Sprouts Found: High altitudes near Oak trees and sandy soil Uses: Consumed to vomit swallowed poisions in the intestines. Also can be applied as a paste to heal wounds. ___________________________________________ Witch Hazel Found: Dense forests with dry soil Uses: Consumed to give energy. Chewed to soothe toothaches, and can be applied to soothe sores, bruises, insect bites, and stop bleeding. ___________________________________________ Yarrow Found: In and around rocks Usues: Consumed to make vomit poision or applied as a poultice or ointment to treat cracked or sore pads. ___________________________________________ P O I S O N H E R B S Dividerblack435 Death Berries Found: Shady forest ravines Appearance: Dark leaves and bright red berries Causes: Paralysis and death. Extremely fatal to young wolves ___________________________________________ Nightshade Berries (Deadly Nightshade) Found: Shady heavily forested areas Appearance: Reddish shaped flowers with glossy black berries Causes: Instant death ___________________________________________ Foxglove Found: Anywhere with a temperate climate Appearance: Tall stem, the flowers are tubular and come in various colors such as pink, purple, white, and yellow. Causes: Paralysis and heart failure ___________________________________________ Holly Berries Found: Any forest Appearance: Glossy green leaves with red berries Causes: Vomiting, diarrhea, has the capacity to kill a pup. ___________________________________________ Water Hemlock Found: Marshy areas Appearance: Small green or white flowers arranged in an umbrella shape Causes: Foaming of the mouth, severe pain, seizures and death to young pups. ___________________________________________ Fresh Boneset Found: Low, damp ground along rivers and steams Appearance: Long stem topped with white blossoms Causes: Nausea, weakness, vomiting, some cases seizures. Can be fatal if large amounts are consumed